Trick of the Devil
by ApollodoraTheExplorer
Summary: An alternate ending to the 2001 series of Cyborg 009. It's gonna be long. I still like the one they had but I felt it was a bit anticlimatic given all the characters had done. Thus, here's my new end to things. May not bear any semblance the the original.
1. Chapter 1

A note from the author: Hi all! This, as it says in the description, is a big alternate ending to cyborg 009. I liked the ending they already had, but, I thought it was a big anti-climatic, all things considered. So, I'm writing a big alternative. Those out there who are fans of Firefly and have seen the Firefly movie 'Serenity' might notice that this bears a little bit of a semblance to the big plan Mal gets near the end. I'm aware of this. In fact, that was one of two inspirations for this. This intro was also inspired by the Metallica song 'nothing else matters'. (If you have the song play it as loud as you can while reading this intro; sets a good mood.) One last thing, for the fans of 2nd gen. I haven't forgotten about 2nd Generation! This was an idea I picked up the other day and I didn't want to lose it so I typed it up. More of 2nd Gen to come! See ya later!

INTRODUCTION

The room is unbearably silent, no-one dares to speak; I don't think any of us has anything left to say anyway. We're all wrapped up in our thoughts. It's beginning to worry me; no-one will even look anyone else in the eye. We all know the truth; it's just too painful to admit to. We've achieved what we set out to do but now we are set with two final ordeals to pass before we can truly call ourselves free; there's a high chance we won't survive the second and the first, it's the one we're most worried about, funnily enough.

The first, well, what a thought. We have to publicly reveal ourselves to the UN and the press of the world and they have to believe our story, all of it; Black Ghost, cybernetics, cryogenic freezing, death and a mass global conspiracy. We're all terrified; so many things could go wrong. But, if they **do **believe us, they'll send out their militaries and the UN peacekeeping force in a massive attack on Black Ghost, us at the front.

(We weren't happy about being with them but it was part of the deal; just to be sure we weren't leading them into a trap.) Right now we're all in a small hotel room in Geneva, waiting to be summoned by the people; to be called for either death or freedom.

It's so ironic; I didn't think I'd be so scared. Hell, it was **my **idea in the first place. I stuck with it; through the hard times and the easy times. It worked, for the most part, and now this is the last obstacle before it proves true. These people _must _believe us, they have to see; we have proof, we _are _proof.

But, some people are already in business with the Black Ghost and if the lid gets blown off the secret they'll be in a lot of trouble. They'll fight to keep the secret safe. They have power, friends in high places and a stock of Black Ghost's weapons behind them. They've already put us on the world's A-List of criminals as deranged murderers; they'd jump at the chance if they found out about our friends like Mr Kosumi. If they knew where he'd hidden he'd be dead in a day, or hostage.

I start to shake as the thought of all the things that could go wrong encases me and cuts off all other thoughts. Death and failure swim around me in an endless circle as imaginary scenarios of our forced return to Black Ghost or our imprisonment at the hands of the leaders of the world swim into vision. I cry for the Joe Shimamura that I once was, my friends behind me and a comforting word from Father Kojima only moments away.

All of a sudden I'm no longer a toughened cyborg soldier but a boy of six, crying because life is so unfair. I want it to be like it is in storybooks and TV shows where good never fails and justice never dies. I feel a hand in my shoulder. I look up to see Father Kojima, a warm smile on his face. _Don't cry Joe, _he tells me. _Don't cry, it'll be better soon. _As I blink away tears his face fades, it wasn't him. Francoise is standing next to me, her hand on my shoulder and her eyes wet with tears.

_Don't cry Joe, _she says. _Don't cry, it'll be better soon._

_But I'm so scared, _I tell her. _What if we all die because of my stupid idea? _

_Than what makes it any different form any other day? _Speaks a voice from the other side of the room, 004. He is twisting the chain he has around his neck and staring down at the thing on the end of it.

_I mean, _hecontinues. _We've been fighting these bastards for two and a half years now. All the time we knew we might die at any time. Why is it different now?_

_Maybe 'cause this is the last point to turn back at, _says 002. _After this the entire world will know who and what we are; after this, bang goes any chance of a life after this._

_**Dr Gilmore is arranging new identities for us all to be used after it all ends, **_pipes in 001. **_We'll get new lives if we can just get through this. _**

_That's a point Junior, _says 002. _Can't you do some sorta psychic thing to make 'em see our point?_

_**Dr Gilmore and I did discuss it but, we realised just how bad it would make things… Think about it for a moment, if I tried to control their minds they'd agree in the short run but after I stopped controlling them it would make them think we were lying if we had to resort to control.**_

_He's right, _says 008. _We just gotta negotiate on their terms if we want them to believe us._

003 pulls me close to her and begins to cry onto my shoulder. I put my arms around her.

_Don't cry Francoise, it's gonna be alright. _I say._ We'll make it through, all of us, right guys?_

_Well we ain't come this far… _says 002.

003 pulls me closer, I can feel her shaking.

_Don't ever leave me, Joe. _She sobs._ Stay close, don't go without me._

_I promise. _I tell her.

Several knocks sound on the door, we're all on our feet by the time it opens. Dr Gilmore walks in, ashen-faced and eyes filled with emotion. He clears his throat and tries to speak. Nothing comes out. After several tries he finally manages to utter his words to us.

_I've told them all I can, _he declares. _All of my part of the story. There's nothing else I can do now; it's all up to you nine now. They want all of your real names and what happened to you all. They'll see you individually. I'm sorry…_

He falls to his knees. It was a big move for him; to admit to being a former perpetrator in a massive criminal operation and to taking part in horrific experiments on other people. 003 and 007 help him to his feet.

_I'll be fine, _he sighs. _They told me to tell you, they're waiting for you inside. Good luck._

I look around at my comrades. They all nod and make for the door, slow, and silent. We go out, as a team, into the light…


	2. Chapter 2

**Note from author:** Hi to all my lovely readers! I apologise for the slight lateness in this chapter. I had the idea all planned out but actually writing it as I had imagined it proved a bit tricky. Regardless, here it is, slightly longer than I meant, but, I had a fair lot to tell to be honest. The entire chapter was inspired by 'nothing else matters' by Apocalyptica but the 003/009 part was largely inspired by 'You'll be in my heart' by Phil Collins (Yes, the theme from Tarzan, live with it). Also I would like to thank FigureLogics for her great amount of help so far in putting together ideas and getting my inspiration back! Thank you! If anyone else has any thoughts I will gladly hear them and try to weave them in if I can. Finally, 004's little speech about fear comes from this epiphany that I had. If he was indeed 30 years old in the 1960s he would have been born in the 1930s, right? Thus, under a nasty bastard of a nazi régime(Which I leanred all about in history class last year). Which would have made his childhood rather difficult to say the least and would probably make the whole Black Ghost thing hit a rather sore spot. Maybe I'll write a fic on it once I've finished this, 2nd Gen and my metropolis fic. If I remember. Untill next time!!

Chapter One - The means…

_**Ten months prior to the events previously described**_

Night has fallen, the last few tendrils of the sunset fade, unnoticed, into the earth as another November night creeps in. Stars begin to appear as the sky becomes darker, semitone by semitone. It will be cold tonight. It just makes one feel grateful for what they have. The thought of having to sleep outside tonight sends an involuntary shiver down my spine and I think silently of the poor souls who will have to endure such torment.

But, no, much more important matters are afoot right now and I can't be led astray by such thoughts. My friend and colleague, Daisuke Kosumi, has just been hospitalised for third degree burns and a major concussion. His house blew up with him inside and I was too late to help him. The doctors are putting it down to a gas leak; his house _is _old after all. But no, I and my nine cyborgs know better than that. This was an attack by Black Ghost, a warning to us. It's staring me right in the face.

Now I am in a small hotel room near the hospital with the nine of them. All we can do is wait for news of his condition to arrive so that we can discuss plans in light of the new situation. The silence in here is so oppressive; it feels like I can barely breathe for it. The same thought hangs in the air, as it does our heads, or, at least mine.

_Was it my fault? Could I have stopped this from happening?_

The words haunt me, like phantoms. Kosumi is my best friend, we've been close throughout our lives; how did I let this happen? He was even kind enough to let us all stay I his house, risking his own life. His first house was even obliterated because of us, because of me and my part in this cruel story. He may never even wake up.

**_It's not true Doctor, _**I hear in my head. **_You couldn't have done anything without seriously endangering your life. And, although most of us are reluctant to admit to it, we need you…_**

_C'est vrai, _003 says, wiping her eyes. _And besides, he'll make it. I promise…_

I wish I could believe them both. But, no the feelings well up inside me, blocking out any others. I yell out in my anger.

_You don't understand! It **is **my fault! If I hadn't been so weak in the first place I would never have ended up with Black Ghost in the first place and none of this would have happened!!!!!_

_Even so, _004 cuts in. _They threatened you, right? I mean, it's not like you had a choice…_

I can't even answer him. He sighs deeply and mutters something incomprehensible in his own tongue. Silence descends once more, thick and heavy like midwinter snow. My guilt mixes with anger and fear, twisting in a hot ball in my stomach. I want nothing more than to make things right now; what right do they have to judge me.

_We shouldn't have to go through with all this, _009 says, suddenly. _I mean, why just us?_

_Don't mean to rain on your parade there man, but, you ain't the first one to think that, _002 says. _We've been asking the same thing since we woke up. The answer is, simply, no-one would believe us, ever._

_And the small minority that would are all ready in league with the buggers, _cuts in 007. _It's damn clever if you think about it; putting us in a tight spot like that._

_I know that, _009 says. _What I mean is, well, we should get help. Hear me out. I was thinking about telling people what we know and what we've seen. I mean, the military, the UN, anyone who'll listen._

It's a foolish plan. I don't even need to hear it through and I know it. It's practically handing ourselves back to them on a platter. And besides who in the world would believe us? I don't even believe it myself sometimes. Any logical person would deny it.

_What about proof? _Asks 008.

_We **are **the proof, _009 says. _We just have to show people who and what we are! And, we have people who can testify, Dr Gilmore, Rémi, anyone! I know we can do it if we work together on it._

_Doing what? _Asks 008. _If we tell people they can be silenced. If we send evidence it can be destroyed. I'm not saying it's a bad plan, I'm just saying you should think strategy before you employ the means…_

_I, um, we, we send evidence to the press; try to contact the UN, _009 mutters, losing confidence. _We **show **them by any means…_

_And what happens when they start striking back at us? _Asks 004. _Don't forget, Black Ghost has members all over the planet who buy weapons from them. They don't want to be discovered and I'm betting everything that I own that they'll fight to keep things secret!_

_We, we have to give it a try… _009 says.

_And what about the fear Joe? _004 continues, his temper rising. _That, in itself is their biggest weapon. I've seen for myself how much power fear holds. If we do this, people will e afraid, countries will blame other countries, war will spark up and then the Black Ghost gets his wish; world war. If not, they'll just manipulate people, turn them against us. We'll be on the run for the rest of our sorry lives!_

_We have to make it clear to them that we want to stop Black Ghost, _009 says his voice shaking. _We use them as a common enemy! I know they'll send forces against us, but, we're strong enough to stop them._

_DAMMIT JOE, WE'RE NOT ALL AS STRONG AS YOU!!! _Yells out 003.

The room goes deadly quiet. 003 stands up, visibly shaking with rage.

_Every time you mention fighting you forget the rest of us, _she continues. _Not all of us are fast enough to dodge bullets or simply bounce them off! So what if you are? You won't be with us forever! Someday one of us won't survive a fight! What will you do then?_

009 looks up, shocked as the poor girl sits down once more, crying furiously. It's frightening to think that this is all my doing. 006 walks over to where 003 is sitting and hands her a cup of tea.

_Don't cry, _he says, gently. _It's not like we all have to go through with this. I mean, how many cyborgs does it take to mail a letter after all?_

_You know that is not true, _005 says. _A fight for one of us is a fight for all of us; our connections are far too deep to stop it from happening._

_He's right, _004 says. _One falls and all fall._

_Would you guys just back down already? _002 says impatiently. _I like the idea and personally, I'm sick to death of these sons of bitches controlling my goddam life. So, I don't know about the rest of you sorry losers, but, I'm gonna stop these guys once and for all, even if it's just 009 and me, fighting them one guy at a time! Am I right?_

_Of course we're going to help! _003 says angrily. _I'm just saying, we probably won't all make it out of this alive._

_Everyone in then? _Asks 002.

_As if we have any choice… _004 mutters.

For a minute or two I feel a great swell of pride and admiration for these nine people; taking on the world with only themselves to rely on. I could never have imagined things would turn out this way.

My thoughts are cut short by a great sob coming from 009. He looks up at 003, his eyes full of tears.

_Francoise, I'm so sorry I hurt you! _He yells out, before beginning to cry in earnest.

She sighs and puts her arms around him, gently.

_Don't worry, _she says. _I'm not going to break that easily. I'm stronger than I look…_

_**If we all stick together and play on our strengths I know we will get through this, **_001 says. **_But, things will never be the same again._**

Then at that moment, it is set. Our war has entered a new phase. It is deadly to those who stray even a little from the path and will most likely claim lives before its climax. I can only pray we all make it…

TO BE CONTINUED

**_TRANSLATION_**

_C'est vrai - It's true, in French_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note: **Hi all! It's been way too long. Really sorry about the lateness of this here update. It's been an absolute bitch to write. That, and everything's been happening right now! I'm not kidding, I was away from home fortwo weeks, I got sick just in time for getting back, then my exam results came back. the day after that I got my confirmation letter for university (September '08 omwards, OMFG!! I ACTUALLY GOT IN!!!) and now my mum is in hospital. Way too much going on. Kep your eyes peeled for updates on SG! Joe will open his mouth and speak asap. Til then! Thanks for being so patient!

Chapter two - glitch

008

_**Three weeks after the plan…**_

After all this time nothing seems right, the world plays in front of you like it is behind a screen; a dream that is all around you but you're not really in. It would be easier if I could find something to identify with: a patch of ground that resembled home, a stretch of sky, bluer than blue, anything but stretches of marbled grey clouds broken only occasionally by another cold and unwelcoming city. This all makes me feel like I'm on another plane of reality, far from home and past any familiarities or certainties. Its times like this I wish I could see past the barriers of human eyes, like 003. At least then I would know when I was still in the real world.

A grey haze of rain simmers down from toxic orange clouds, making everything feel alien and cold. The outskirts of the city are worse than I thought the city would be. At least the from city you can see the stars. I never understood why in cities you can see the stars but outside the city you can only ever see this sickly orange haze from those streetlights. Its days like today I'm glad I grew up outside of the city.

It's been three long weeks since we left Japan and since that day we've all been living on the Dolphin, under the rules of the 'plan'. My plan. We never stay in one place for too long, say, more than three days. We keep on the move, staying out of detectable places for as long as possible, sending information of recent Black Ghost attacks to those who will listen. Funny, I always wanted to see Rio, but, we were four thousand feet in the air when we passed over it. Same with Rome, Hong Kong, Sydney and Cairo; they're all just points on a map now. Places to be avoided for fear of discovery. We're only on the ground for a quick pit-stop to buy more food outside of Stuttgart. Frankly, I wish I'd thought the plan out a little better; I've been thinking that since the first week ended. By that time we were all on one another's nerves and under each others' feet. And to think, if the plan stay the same we'll be doing this until either the Black Ghost is defeated or we are; it might stretch into months, or years. It's bad enough that two out of ten of us aren't talking. It's been two and a half weeks since 003 and 009 last uttered a single word to each other that wasn't absolutely necessary. I'm sure it's something to do with the arguments over Joe's plan, but, they're both angry right now.

It's a weird notion that everyone looked to me to come up with a strategy of war. Is it because I was a soldier? How does following orders equate to mastering strategy? Most of this is just common sense really. I suppose I'm just scared of making mistakes. At this level one slip can cost people their lives. I don't want to be responsible for a massacre. The sky above me remains determinedly orange and the half-hearted rain hits my face; if only everything could wash away so easily.

_Absolutely beautiful, isn't it? _A voice says from behind me. _The very model of a modern city…_

_I don't se it really, _I reply as 004 sits down. _It looks like a grey city with orange clouds to me…_

_Precisely, _He replies. _But, frankly, anything's better than being inside there right now with that lot. I thought I'd get some air out here…_

_Any idea when we'll be back on the move? _I ask.

He shrugs and pulls a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket. I didn't know he was smoking. He sighs before speaking.

_It's a bit annoying really, _He begins. _I was hoping to go into Stuttgart with 007 and 006 to buy some food but the doctor flatly refused; said people might recognise me. Said it was too dangerous. Funny really, I'm closer to home for the first time in a long while; I'd say about 650km, give or take ten metres. I could make that in six hours. It'd be worth it too, I've been stashing away my salary ever since I got back into my job; just for an occasion like this. It's frustrating to be so close after all this time…  
_

_It's hard, I guess, being so close to home and not getting to go there, _I say. _I suppose you begin to wonder if you'll ever even see home again…_

A moment of silence passes; thoughts of home fill my head, the small world I spent my childhood in. if I let them in I could lose sight of the goal at hand. It'd be too easy to just drop it all and let the world tear itself apart.

_Die Wahrheit ist ein Chor aus Wind  
kein Engel kommt um euch zu rächen  
diese Tage eure letzten sind  
wie Stäbchen wird es euch zerbrechen._

I look over at 004. The cigarette in his mouth has already burned down to the stub and he's already fishing through the packet for another.

_Are the young lovers still at war? _I ask.

He laughs dryly and stubs out the cigarette on the back of his hand.

_'Fraid so, _He replies. _Still, kids will be kids and they are at that age._

I have to feel bad for the two of them; for all of us. To think that we've come so far and seen so much, countless other would have given up or died if placed in our shoes. I only hope it will all be worth it in the end. The rain becomes heavier above our heads and from the other side of the city thunder begins to rumble. From some unknown home someone cries their heart out. It's hard to believe that the world can just keep going like this; oblivious the few key players pulling strings, to the black ghost and their tightening grip on everyone's lives. If we do this right the Black Ghost cannot go undetected any longer.

All of a sudden, the sound of footsteps from behind me throws off my thoughts. 003 arrives behind the two of us, tears in her eyes and a nasty look on her face. Before either 004 or I can say anything she speaks, her voice shaking with something between rage and sorrow.

_You both could, could at least __**try **__to keep your voices down! _She stammers. _All of you keep thinking that just because I'm not in the same room I can't hear you! Stop treating me like a child!_

How stupid of me. There are no secrets from the girl that hears everything. Poor girl, I don't even know what to say to her. I wish I could just take all her pain away forever and let her forget this nightmare. 004 places a hand on her shoulder, she pushes it off and wipes tears from her eyes.

_What happened anyway? _I ask. _Between you and Joe? I thought you were both over the plan._

_There's more, _She explains. _He, he took me aside after we left, told me I could back out if I wanted to. He honestly thought I couldn't protect myself. Besides, I couldn't stop now, not after all this. We're so close now…_

_Silly boy, _004 says. _He thinks if he doesn't protect us no-one will. Don't worry, he'll see sense when he finds out he's still human under all those enhancements._

I hope so anyway. He'll end up hurting himself if he isn't careful. A ghost of a smile flickers on 003's face, only to be replaced by a look of absolute terror. All of a sudden she screams, only to have her scream drowned out moments later by a huge explosion. At first there is nothing but a dull thumping noise, then, the shockwave hits, destroying everything in its path. Bright light erupts. The explosion is huge. Flames erupt from seemingly nowhere and the three of us are knocked back by the force of it all.

I wake up some time later with a great ringing going through my head and blood dribbling from my ears. Everything is out of focus and it all sounds like it's coming from another world. 004 and 003 are both crouched next to me, calling my name and the others are nearby. Some sort of battle is going on out of sight. 003 keeps squeezing my hand, tears in her eyes.

_Pyunma, hold on, it's going to be alright, _She says. _Just hold out until Dr Gilmore gets back! Oh god, I'm so sorry!_

_I don't understand, _I manage to say. _Why should you be sorry?_

_I didn't see this coming, _She says in between sobs. _And, now you're hurt._

I look down and instantly feel a wave of pain burning across me. My chest is wide open and crimson blood is pouring out. Everything is fading, darkness is closing in fast and all of a sudden a great urge to simply close my eyes and sleep comes over me. No use resisting now… The last thing I hear is 003 trying to wake me. Sorry Françoise, I wish I could stay…

TO BE CONTINUED

_**TRANSLATIONS**_

_Die Wahrheit ist ein Chor aus Wind - _The truth is a choir of wind_  
kein Engel kommt um euch zu rächen - _no angel is coming to avenge you_  
diese Tage eure letzten sind - _these days are your last_  
wie Stäbchen wird es euch zerbrechen. - _it will break you apart like little sticks

(the above is a chorus of the Rammstein song 'Der Meister' which, I have no right to use)

**Another author note: No worries folks! No-one will die, yet…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note: **Konnichiwa mina-san! O Genki desu ka? Gomennasai, watashi wa bakka desu. Demo, watashi wa daigagusei desu ato watashi no nihongo mo bakka desu. Therefore, I will just get back to speaking my mother tongue until my Japanese is better. Sorry I'm so painfully late and all... But here it is, back on track. Did you miss me? Yeah, this is from 006's pov and hopefully things should be going a little smoother from now on (touch wood). But yeah, the three people to whom I told the ending (you know who you are), I'm afraid that I've changed it a bit, so, don't be mad. And yeah, the title of this one is latin: "homo ex machina" means "man from the machine" and is a play on the common phrase "deus ex machina" or "god from the machine"... I'll explain the joke a bit more later on, when more chapters have been uploaded... Until next time!

Chapter Three - homo ex machina…

_**Two weeks after the attack on the dolphin…**_

Days have passed since the blast; nearly two weeks have vanished from our grasp like falling sand and even now we are still crippled and unable to leave here. It was rather embarrassing to say the least: they came from out of the blue like ghosts in a fable and completely disabled the dolphin. After the initial explosion our aggressors made a single pass over us, firing as they went; we didn't even see who was attacking us. Whoever these bastards were they knew about 003's vision and hearing and knew how to avoid them.

On the brighter side, we are past the worst of the trauma and there is light glimmering on the horizon. Grievances have been aired, the majority of injuries have healed and we live to fight another day. The dolphin is almost back to working order and we have all managed to sleep through the night for the first time since the explosion. Small comfort, I know, but a step in the right direction, for most of us anyway. The issue of 003 and 008 is still hanging in the air like smoke and encircling our minds.

003 has been inconsolable since the attack, she blames herself for not seeing our foes sooner and refuses any kind of comfort. She keeps to herself, staring out onto the horizon, almost obsessively. We all know that it wasn't her fault, but, what can we honestly do besides wait? Anything we say she will hear and I personally don't want to further upset her. She's been through so much since this all started and I get the feeling that things are only going to go downhill from here…

As for 008, well, what can one say, upon reflection? Considering the fact that he evaded death by minutes only he's been taking it rather well. After twelve days he is once again able to walk and we no longer have to force him to stay in bed.

Now, as another day ends, we are in the final phases of repairs. Dr Gilmore reckons that we should be able to finally leave here by this time tomorrow. But of course, 004 and 005 both claim that the repairs should be done by noon tomorrow, since sleeping more than two nights in a row is now officially considered a luxury to most of us. But of course, the good Doctor protests that we need our sleep so that our energy doesn't completely deplete. He tells us that we need to be in top form just in case another attack should occur.

I stand alone in the pitifully small kitchen on the Dolphin, slowly pondering the next meal. Resources are somewhat tight, to say the least. Due to the fact that no-one knew how long the repairs would take, I decided to ration the food and I'm glad I did. We only had enough to feed the ten of us for a little over a week and now it has been twelve days. Of course, I was very careful in my calculations, but, in the end, whilst eating at just under half rations looks easy enough on paper it is nowhere near as easy in reality. And, to make things a whole lot worse, the power was out for about a week, leading to a ration on water and no proper cooking facilities either. I've been improvising as best as I can but now, at the tail end of my supplies, I'm running out of options. By the look of it, today's special will consist of bean sprouts, noodles, the very last of the chicken and whatever sauce I can knock together with flour, water and half a bottle of soy sauce. 001 is the lucky one, he just went right to sleep when I announced that we were on rationing.

Still at least I can still find some peace in cooking, even now. There's a very basic joy to be found in cooking, maybe just because it is the act of creation, on a small scale. But then again, it is so destructive too. I may only live today because the plants and animals that make my food lost their lives.

Then again, maybe I'm just a little light-headed from not enough food and sleep. And it doesn't help that I'm cooking when I'm hungry either. Zhao Gao, this is unfair, I'm even getting to the point of not even being able to taste-test the prepared food in case the others start accusing me of sneaking extra when they're not looking.

Of course, I'm just not looking forward to going into the main room, period. Conversation died about a day and a half ago and nothing much deeper than _I can't wait to get out of here_ or _You can finish my food, I'm not hungry_ tends to make it to the surface. Oh well, we'll get past this, sooner or later.

The food is served, rather unceremoniously. 009, 005 and 004 poke their heads around the door from their repairs and once again we are all seated together, even if it will only be for ten minutes. But of course, it takes five minutes for the barrier of silence to break.

_Good old noodles, _002 says, his voice dripping with sarcasm. _Same as yesterday, and the day before. Good to know we can always rely on high cuisine in these harsh times. Seriously though, 006, these might just be the __**best**__ noodles we've had in days, I mean look, they actually have more soy sauce on them than they did yesterday, you're spoiling us…_

I get the feeling like I should be throwing back some sort of equally sharp response, but, somehow it just doesn't seem worth it. But then again, we're all suffering this stupid cabin fever as well; there's no real need to go all out just to be obnoxious.

_Yes well, _I say, despite myself. _As much as I'd love to create the best for you, there are no ingredients, bai chi! We're all thinking the same thing too. But, in all seriousness, we are only about one more day away from the end of the supply. There's barely anything left apart from the most basic of the basics: flour, sugar, water, butter and a couple of eggs. As a fact of matter, all that will really make is maybe two sub-standard pancakes each or one cake between us all. I wish I were joking but, quite unfortunately, I'm not._

The silence is so absolutely painful. The mention of something as abstract as cake right now would normally be rather funny, but, I think most of us are somewhat beyond humour right now. I glance around the room cautiously, looking for any kind of feedback. After an age 008 looks up, an idea flickering over his face.

_Hey Dr Gilmore, a while back you mentioned something about our Cyborg bodies being able to go extended periods of time without food, right? _He says, thoughtfully. _How long do you think we could go without food, if we needed to?_

Gilmore sighs and ponders for a moment. I don't think any of us are looking forward to his next few words.

_Well, based roughly on a couple of preliminary tests and estimates, I'd say that on average you all could go roughly ten days without sustenance before getting into serious trouble. _He says. _But, of course, it does vary dramatically for each one of you and of course, the amount of physical exertion you undertake affects it too. But, based on what I know of each of you and how much energy you use from day to day, I'd say that if you all can manage to not over-exert yourselves too much you could last ten days. But, of course, this is only an estimate, and a lot of things will cause it to drop. 002, if you fly your energy will drop exponentially, same with your accelerator 009 or your fire 006. Also, even if you manage to hold out for ten days, you will begin to feel pretty bad. If you'll excuse my language, you'll all be feeling like complete shit by the end and past a certain point you won't even be able to walk. The ironic part is that, well, we didn't do enough tests to be sure; it was next on the list…_

He pauses, suddenly. The weight of everything is closing in and he's cracking under the pressure, poor guy. He snatches a glance at 003, a nervous look on his face. The thought crosses his mind, just as it crosses mine. With the exception of 008 and 009 we all remember what happened last time. She looks up, a slightly dark look in her eyes. She knows what we're thinking too… This could get very nasty very quickly. She speaks, remarkably coolly.

_I know you're all thinking back to what happened before, _She says, very calmly. _You're all thinking that, just because I lost my nerve last time and made a mistake that the same will happen again now, right? Or, maybe you think that because of what happened last time I won't be able to handle this. But, regardless of what you think, I'm not the one to be worrying about. You all seem to be forgetting one small but crucial detail…_

There is a pause. Cool as a cucumber, she nods her head over to Dr Gilmore.

_Dr Gilmore, as tough as you are, you aren't a Cyborg, _She says. _You won't last three days without food, unlike us. I think, well, I think that if we can't get any more food within the next two days we're going to have to seriously think about finding a safe place for Dr Gilmore until this storm dies down._

The silence is back, but in such a different way. We all know she is right, but, none of us can quite face up it. As for the Doctor, well, he seems to be completely knocked back by the thought. He cannot even bring himself to speak yet, mindless half-words just fall from his mouth. He drops to his knees and 003 moves to his side, her hand on his shoulder. Sneaking a glance, I see that the light has come back to her eyes; she's even managing to smile. She speaks, so gently.

_Dr Gilmore, I'm not saying this because I don't think you're strong, _she says. _I'm just worried about you…_

I wonder how many times she's been told that by one of us? If that doesn't make a guy feel guilty I don't know what will.

_But, but what if you all get hurt? _Gilmore finally manages to blurt out. _What if there's another attack like the last one and I'm not there to help?_

_All the more reason to keep you safe, _004 cuts in, having abandoned his dinner. _Dr, the last thing we need is you starving to death. And anyway, we can be fixed a lot easier than you can…_

There are general murmurs of agreement from the others.

_Anyone have a counter-argument, before we start making plans?_ 004 asks.

There is a pause. Then, casually, Jet raises a hand.

_If I may be so bold, _He says. _You guys all seem to be forgetting something else; we're Cyborgs for crap's sake! I mean, even it cuts my energy __**exponentially**__, I could fly to the nearest city in ten minutes flat, pick up some food and be back before anyone suspected anything. Or, failing that, 007 could just zap himself into a bird, fly somewhere and get food in disguise, simple. I mean, just because we gotta be slightly more careful, doesn't mean we're out of options. Doc, if I went all out, flying at top speed, how long would it take before things went shit-side-up?_

_About twenty-four hours… _The doctor says. _But, it would leave you dangerously weakened and…_

_Yeah, yeah, I know, _Jet says. _But, if I do this, we all get food and the problem is solved in half a freaking hour, presto. And it's not even like I have to fly at top speed either. Any objections?_

I have to give that kid some credit. Even if he is an arrogant little bastard, he's a smart kid in the end. No-one has any objections to his plan. 002 stands up, dramatic as a TV hero, and heads for the door.

_You don't want to go out yet, _003 says, rather suddenly. _There's company in the area, army personnel, maybe seventy men, all armed._

_Is it Black Ghost? _005 asks.

_No, _003 says, shaking her head. _They're national soldiers, under orders from the government. They'll be here within fifteen minutes and they mean business…_

_Well then, _007 says, with all the dramatic flair of a cabbage. _It seems that the metaphorical shit has hit the metaphorical fan; what are we going to do?_

Do any of us know that? 008 stands up, slowly and looks around.

_It looks like we're going to have to be ready to defend ourselves, _He says. _002, you need to wait here so that if and when the time comes, you can get out to get supplies. 007, if 002 can't get out you'll take his job. The rest of us will try and defend ourselves as best as we can until you get back. Correct me if I'm wrong, but, I think that this ship has been repaired enough to fly. _

004 nods.

_The computer is still down though, _He says. _Without it we'd be flying blind. We could end up anywhere…_

_That's good enough, _008 says. _002, as soon as you get back, we leave. Steal if you have to, just get as much as you can. We'll wait for one hour and then leave. You got it?_

002 nods, an ashen look on his face. 007 claps him on the shoulder.

_Good luck mate, _He says. _Good luck to us all…_

_**You don't want to be doing that, **_A voice says, very suddenly in our heads. _**We have the situation under control and it would be easier for us and you if you don't leave the craft.**_

The voice is all too familiar. When I heard it last we came only moments away from losing 009 to the sands of time forever. But, I thought they had died, or disappeared, or left… How could they be here? This just got a whole lot worse. It's too late to think of a new plan now, even I can hear the soldiers now and the icy voices of the assassins that are accompanying them. They'll be attacking any second now. Zhao Gao…

A moment passes, and another, with nothing. The only sound that reaches my ears is the thumping of my own heartbeat in my ears. Other than that silence prevails. After a moment someone outside speaks. It is the voice of that other assassin, what was her name again?

_Well Sergeant, _She says. _As you can see, there's nothing here. It appears that you have been following an obvious lie. I'm guessing that the perpetrators have deliberately leaked information to your people to throw off the scent. My sources tell me that the suspects are most likely heading towards Japan right now. _

As a small conversation strikes up I sneak in front of the others and glance out of the window to watch the little tableau that is unfolding below. The sergeant is flustered and apologetic, despite that fact that the Dolphin is right in front of him. The three psychic assassins are standing at the front of the group, their eyes glowing faintly. The taller woman with the dark hair turns around to look at the sergeant.

_Did you bring the equipment we requested? _She asks, sharply.

The sergeant nods and barks some orders at the rather bemused soldiers behind him. Four or five crates are brought to the psychics. The tall woman nods.

_You all go back now, _She says, sternly. _Tell your generals that the suspects are headed South and that there might be less of them than we thought. And, leave your equipment here._

It is not a tone to be messed with. I've seen 001 doing that same trick a hundred times. The soldiers obediently comply and within five minutes there are only us, the crates and the psychics.

_**You can all come out now, **_We hear in our heads. _**We'll answer any questions you have…**_

Is this a trap? What choice do we have though? 001 is still asleep and we wouldn't last ten minutes against them as we are now…

004 leads as we all walk out. He is pointing is gun arm out and trying to hide the fact that he ran out of ammo during the last attack. I'm guessing the psychics already know that though, but, at least they have the courtesy to put their hands up.

_What do you want? _004 says.

_We want a truce, _The dark-haired psychic says, calmly. _We woke up here about a month ago and we've been looking for you ever since. Please, if you'll trust us, we managed to get some supplies._

_Where's the other one? _009 asks. _There was a man with you, with black hair, where's he?_

_Kane? He died. _The child psychic says. _He didn't survive the trip back because of his injuries._

_Please, _The blonde psychic says. _We've had our whole world ruined by Black Ghost too, and we want to settle the score, just as much as you do. We can't even return to our home any more!_

There is silence. Finally, after a few minutes 004 nods and lowers his gun.

_Fine, come along, _He says. _Bring those crates up with you too._

The dark-haired psychic, Mai, her name was, levitates up to us and hands a newspaper to 004 with a grave look on her face.

_I think you should see this, all of you,_ She says. _It was published three days ago…_

It's a German newspaper, with all of our photos printed on the front. At the top a massive headline declares boldly that "Terroristen wünschten durch internationale Regierungen." A smaller sub-heading states that "Amerikanischer Präsident Ellis Redding bildet einen Vorwand an der UNO für weltweite Suche.".

There is nothing left to say… We just entered a whole new stage of the game, if they're resorting to tactics like these… We're going to need every single strand of help that we can possibly get, if the whole world is against us now…

_Still, _007 says, his voice shaking. _At least we have some new allies now…_

To Be Continued… J

TRANSLATIONS & OTHER NOTES

Terroristen wünschten durch internationale Regierungen - Terrorists wanted by international governments (I think)

Amerikanischer Präsident Ellis Redding bildet einen Vorwand an der UNO für weltweite Suche - American President Ellis Redding makes a plea at the UN for world-wide search.

Zhao Gao - oh crap - in Chinese

Bai chi - idiot - in Chinese

Konnichiwa mina-san! O Genki desu ka? Gomennasai, watashi wa bakka desu. Demo, watashi wa daigagusei desu ato watashi no nihongo mo bakka desu - Hi everyone! How are you? I'm so sorry, I'm really stupid. But, I'm a university student now (yay!) and my japanese is crap.

"Last Time" - if you are unsure of what this refers to check with my fic "Second Generation", most particularly 007 and 003's chapters.

And, if you don't know who the Psychic assassins Lina, Mai, Phil, Kane and Nicholas are either send me a PM or check online. They were in a storyline exclusive to the 2001 series…

And finally, yeah, can you tell that I had skipped breakfast when I wrote this one? I also decided to stop torturing 003 for a while and to give the Cyborgs some allies already. There will be another chapter as soon as inhumanly possible!


End file.
